It
by elfpixxie
Summary: She needs to get home, but needs his help. Someone is trying to stop them...


**It**

He opened the door a crack and looked in, it was pitch black.

"Where is she?" Greg thought to himself as he opened the door all the way, the only light came from a single, dim, flickering light bulb in the hallway. He walked in the room and waited for his eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. He looked around carefully; everything was as it was supposed to be, except she wasn't there. He walked over and sat down on the plush couch, as he sat and waited, he thought over his plan, it had been perfect, that is until **she** ruined it! "Why did she have to do that?" he asked himself. The rendezvous had been set up as soon as he had started thinking up his plan, months ago.

Greg stood up and looked at his watch. It was 3:00 AM, he had been waiting for 45 minutes, just as he stood he heard a scream in the distance, he rushed to the door and looked out, no one was there, he glanced around the barren room one last time before he ran out into the hall.

o O o

"Let go of me! What do you want from me!" She screamed at her assailants. Isabelle knew struggling would help nothing, but she had to be at a meeting in half an hour and didn't have time to be attacked.

"Where are you supposed to be soon?" A low voice from one of the assailants asked. He was cloaked in black, like the two other assailants holding her down, yet he had the mark of authority, just in the way the others looked at him.

"At home! It's almost 2 O'clock in the morning! Where else would I go!" Isabelle was suddenly frightened, why would he ask her where she was supposed to be soon unless he knew about The Plan, she didn't have the time to call off the meeting, it had been set in stone months ago, and the planets where finally at the right alignment.

"Why then, are you roaming the dark streets at this time, if not for some purpose?" The assailant looked her over, he knew this was the one, he had seen many pictures and she had an odd aura, now he just had to get her to the right building in time…

"I… I was on a date that went wrong, now leave me alone!"

He could tell she was lying, he gave a slight nod to his companions and they picked her up and started carrying her to the black van that was waiting in the corner.

o O o

They were carrying her off somewhere as if she was a heavy bag, she couldn't tell where to until she was almost in the black van, the last thing she remembered was the dark assailant sneering at her before everything went black.

"What a fool she was, trying to lie to you master."

"Sylvester, not everyone knows I see through lies like a piece of glass."

"Yes, I know, I am sorry Master." Sylvester shivered, he had only been working for Vladimir for a short while, and got ahead of himself sometimes. He had learned long ago not to even call him by his name; that was a lesson he didn't want to have to learn twice.

"Turn here, the building is right up the street, I don't want him to know anyone is near, the engine would warn him." Vladimir hated having to explain everything, but his companions never lasted long for some reason…

o O o

He was almost to the stairs before he stopped to think, he couldn't leave the room unprotected, not when It was inside the room, he turned around and nearly fainted, the door he had left wide open in his rush to leave was now shut.

"Shit! I'm an idiot!" Greg thought to himself as he quietly walked back to the door, his back to the wall. When he got to the door he stopped. He put his ear to the door and could hear people searching the room; he hadn't even found It while he waited for Isabelle, but he knew that who ever had found about the Plan out wouldn't mind destroying the whole room in order to find It. Greg could only hear one person's footsteps in the room but knew someone else could be there anyway. He held his breath and slowly, quietly opened the door and peeked in, it took him a full moment to see that there were two people in the room, they were both clad in black. One was systematically searching the room, the other was standing in the middle of the room staring at the one and only picture on the wall, it glowed oddly. "Oh No," Greg thought to himself, "The other side found it!"

o O o

"Too bad there's no windows in the room, it'd make life easy." Sylvester muttered to himself as he stared at the building. It was ten stories high, stark, and on a deserted street. The room that It was in was three stories high. "What now Master? What do we do with her?" he nodded toward the unconscious woman that they had thrown in the van, he didn't even know her importance to the whole mission, but he did what he was told.

"You stay here and guard her with your life, Rafael and I are going in."

"Yes, Master" Sylvester shivered, again, 'with his life' meant he would actually have to die before he could let anything happen to her. He watched as Vladimir and Rafael disappeared inside the building.

He was just staring into the distance when he heard some movement in the back of the van, he turned and saw that she had awoken and was looking around confused, finally her eyes landed on him and she let out a blood-curling scream before she was knocked unconscious once again.

"Shit, I'm dead." Sylvester looked back at the building, expecting a bullet in his head any minute, the Man had just been warned…

o O o

"Stop!" Vladimir hissed. Sylvester was going to have to "disappear" after this mission.

"Rafael, when we get in, do nothing but search the room, no mater what happens."

"Yes, Master" Rafael answered with an evil smile, he knew anything could happen, and always enjoyed missions like this.

They heard feet pounding and a door open, a second later the pounding continued and they knew they could get to the room safely.

o O o

He drew out his gun and started opening the door when the door creaked and he realized his mistake. Just as the man in the middle of the room started turning he let off a shot, it hit the dark man just above his heart, yet he continued turning as if nothing had touched him. The other man continued searching, as if nothing was going on around him. Greg shot at the man searching and yet again, it was as if the bullet did nothing.

"That gun can't hurt us, do you want to know why?" The man in the center of the room said in a raspy voice.

Greg suddenly realized who he was dealing with and went white.

"Yes, you've heard about us haven't you?" the man sneered.

"She'll never get home now, if she's even still alive." Greg thought, it was the last thing he thought of before there was nothing but darkness.

"That should keep us free for a bit." Vladimir muttered when he put down his gun, and looked back at the picture.

o O o

Slowly Isabelle woke up; she didn't move so as not to attract any attention. She let her head clear before she started thinking up a plan to save It, even though she had warned Greg with her scream, she didn't even know if he was still alive. A plan slowly formed in her mind and she glanced over at the one assailant guarding her, he was pale and withdrawn, he looked scared. She smiled, he could be handled …

o O o

Vladimir looked up in surprise, how did she get here? Was he dreaming? Right in front of him that lady stood, she held a gun, a gun of fire, he realized as he screamed out in pain.

o O o

"High heels are great" Isabelle thought to her self as she stabbed the unaware man, she grabbed a gun that was sitting on the front seat and then ran out of the van and into the building.

Once on the third floor she slowed down, when she got to room 348 she stopped and looked in. Greg was on the couch, she couldn't tell if he was alive or not. There was one of her dark assailants lifting up floorboards, his back to her, and the last assailant, the leader was standing in the middle of the room looking at It, he probably didn't even know it. She snuck up behind the one on the ground and shot him in the back, he died instantly, and she helped him land on the ground quietly.

o O o

Isabelle looked at her watch, she still had ten minutes 'til her time was up, but she needed Greg in order to get home, she looked at It, and then at Greg, just as she looked at him, he started to stir.


End file.
